


Prefect

by Calacious



Series: Going Postal, Loosely Connected Stories [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Being the older sibling sucks sometimes, Family Feels, Gen, Prompt Fic, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Ron wonders why his parents just had to have seven kids, especially when that seventh kid is the only girl and always gets her way.





	Prefect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Title: Prefect
> 
> This is set pre-Hogwarts and is a stand alone story as it is unrelated to the Draco/Ron or Hermione/Ron stories.

"I want to be the prefect!" Ginny wails at the top of her voice.

" _I'm_ the prefect," Ron says.

"How come _you_ get to be the prefect?" Ginny asks, pouting, arms crossed over her chest.

"Because _I'm_ older," Ron says, chin jutting like his big brother Percy's does when he gets superior (that's what his mum calls it anyway).

Ginny sticks her tongue out at her older brother, and flings the king from Ron's prized wizarding chess set at him, causing the chess piece to cry out, indignant, "Well, I never."

Ron glares at his little sister, wondering, not for the first time, why his parents couldn't have stopped at six, rather than seven, children. Seven really was too many. Ron heard a wizard say that when they were at Diagon Alley, getting school supplies for his older siblings the other day, and he couldn't help but agree, especially when the seventh child in question was a little sister who _always_ got her way simply because she was the _only_ girl. It wasn't fair. Ron couldn't _wait_ to go to Hogwarts. He wanted to be a prefect and play Quidditch and maybe even kiss a girl one day, and he wanted to be as far away as he could from his little sister.

"Ron, let your sister be the prefect," his mum says, and Ron's shoulders sag.

Ginny gives him a triumphant look and sticks their older brother's friend's prefect badge on her sparkly rainbow shirt. She puffs her chest up, and points her finger at Ron, "Detention!" she shouts and Ron sighs.

One day, he _will_ get to be prefect and give his little sister detention. He just has to wait for that day and hope that his parents aren't hiding around the corner to make him give his badge to his annoying little sister.

Ron walks over to the determined 'detention' area (the family room rug), head down, and sits on the rug. It's boring when he can't boss anyone around like his big brothers bossed him around (still boss him around).

Suddenly, he feels little arms wrap around him and a kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry," Ginny says. "You can come out of detention."

She hands Ron the prefect badge, tears swimming in her eyes, and Ron can't take it from her. He wishes he could, but she's his little sister and he loves her.

"It's okay," he says. "You can be prefect."

Ginny's eyes light up and she hugs Ron again, tight. "I know, you can be my sidekick!" she says. "We can give detention to Charlie, Bill, Bill's friend, Percy, George _and_ Fred."

Ron smiles and shakes his head. No way will his older brothers play with them. They're busy. "They won't want to play with us."

She leans in close and whispers in his ear, eyes sparkling. "They'll _have_ to play with us, 'cause mum will make them if I cry."

Ron laughs. Maybe seven isn't so bad a number after all, and maybe having a little sister is a good thing, especially when that sister's Ginny.

 


End file.
